This Mad World
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: The serial killer known as Iemei kills for a similar purpose as Kira. To create a New World. What she didn't expect, however, is to team up with Kira, making their power almost impossible to defeat. That is, until L came into the picture. She and Light soon get caught up in the Kira case, and she gets stuck between eliminating evil and achieving justice. Light/OC/L.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, don't kill me…" the woman sobbed. "Why are you doing this?!"

I didn't respond. That _trash_ didn't deserve shit.

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want!" she screamed as she cowered against my gaze."...You humans disgust me," I spat.

She blinked in confusion, but stayed silent. _Good. Her crying started to annoy me._

"You think that bargaining will get you out of every fuckin' situation. 'Oh, a fucktard wants to kill me? Might as well become a whore, then!'" I mocked. "This world is complete and utter garbage. And it is humans like _you_ that I am cleaning this world of."

I raised my hand to my belt and pulled out my gun. The woman's eyes widened, frozen with fear. I raised my gun to her forehead, smirking.

"Night night, _bitch_."

I shot her before she could utter a word, the gunshot echoing through the blackness and loneliness of the night. I stared at her brains that painted the alley wall I had pushed her against, her eyes frozen with that hideous shock and fear that I had grown accustom with. I sighed as put my gun back into his holder. I had never been a fan of torturing my victims; it just used up much-needed time. There have been killers in the past that have been fond of gutting or ripping apart their victims. I was not one of them, as I had never had enough time to do so. Or maybe I was not fucked up in the head enough to take pleasure in doing so. Probably both.

I lifted the hood of my jacket over my head to cover my face, causing my long, black hair to become a mess in my hood. I sighed, knowing I would have to deal with it later. Being a female serial killer had its disadvantages. I walked down the empty sidewalk, feeling comfort take over me. I had always enjoyed silent nights. They were quiet and comforting, not to mention that it would be easier to kill someone with arousing suspicion. I chuckled lowly.

I walked further into the night, wondering who my next victim would be.

* * *

I sighed and kicked a lone can on the sidewalk. _There isn't anyone out here... fuckin'..._

I looked up and saw something that peaked my interest. A house that was completely dark except for one room. I smirked. _This one won't be hard..._

I walked under the balcony of the house, and using all of my strength I threw myself toward the balcony, using the bars to hold myself. _Too easy._ I used the bars to hoist myself up onto the balcony. I peeked through the window, which the dumbass left open, and saw a guy with ruffled light brown hair sitting in a desk chair faced away from me. _This might be easier than I thought..._

As quietly as I could, I sneaked into the room and tiptoed toward the guy in the chair. When I was close enough, I lifted my gun out of its holder, and cocked it.

The sound was loud enough to catch his attention, which I expected would happen. His chair swiveled around quickly, and I pointed my gun to his head before he could move a muscle.

"Make one move and I won't be afraid to blow your brains out," I stated with no emotion whatsoever.

He stared at me, his brown eyes filled with shock and the tiniest bit of fear. _Shame... I was hoping he would be different._

I took a glance at his desk and saw something that made my blood run cold.

 _Death Note_ , the notebook read.

I slowly lowered my gun, staring at the little black book. I could feel the boy still staring at me.

"...You have a Death Note...?" I asked in a low voice.

He gave me a look of shock. "How do you―?"

I looked back at him. "I've done intense research on Death Notes in the past," I stated in a serious tone. "I had a friend once who had one. His shinigami never deleted my memories, though." I left out a low laugh.

The boy blinked.

I put a hand to my hip and laughed again. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"I... don't get it. Why didn't you kill me just now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Eh. Guess I changed my mind after seeing your Death Note."

I put my gun back into its holder. I took another glance at his Death Note before picking it up and flipping through it.

"Hey!" the boy shouted, exasperated.

I smirked at all the names he had written down. "Damn... I wouldn't expect you to have written this many names. You seem like a guy that wouldn't hurt a fuckin' fly."

He glared at me.

I immediately took notice of all the criminals he had written down. Being a criminal myself, I had met―and killed―many criminals in the past.

"Care to explain why you write down so many criminals?" I asked.

He sighed in defeat. "This world is broken and evil. I am only fixing what his been destroyed, for I am the only hope this world has left. I... am _justice_."

I smiled. "It seems you and I have the same goal, then. Interesting."

He looked at me in confusion, but I continued before he could say anything.

"I think this world is complete and utter _trash_. Humans are what made it this way. This world used to be beautiful, and now... just fuckin' look at it. I kill every person I come across, male or female, child or adult, I don't care. I'm saving this world from these disgusting humans."

The boy stayed silent for a moment, his bangs covering his eyes. He smirked. "Interesting."

I didn't say anything.

He got out of his chair and approached me. It was then I noticed how tall he was. He had to be at least two inches taller than me. _Damn._

"I say we make an alliance," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"We both claim ownership to the Death Note. We work together to clean this world."

I thought about it for a moment. It didn't seem like a bad idea. _That way, I can kill quicker and easier, and if we get caught, I won't go down alone, or I can just put it all on him._

"Alright. You got a deal," I said.

He smiled.

"So you're the legendary Kira, huh?"

"Apparently so."

I let out a 'hmm'.

"Well, if we're gonna be working together, you know I'm gonna have to know you're name, right?" I asked.

"It's Light. Light Yagami," he stated.

"You can just call me Ayano," I said with a smirk.

* * *

 _ **god i hate myself ;-;**_

 _ **wELL WELL WELL LOOKS WHOS BACK**_

 _ **I've been into Death Note a lot lately, so here's this shit for you fuckers.**_

 _ **Sorry if Light's a bit OOC, but I'm tired and shit.**_

 _ **Baii bitches.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reading the manga online, and Light's name is Raito in it. Dafuq. I guess his Japanese name is Raito and they changed it to Light in the English version or something? I don't know. And is it just me, or is manga Light fucking adorable?**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: (Forgot to put this here in the last chapter. Whoops.) Death Note belongs to Ohba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

 _ **The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

" _...In other news, the body of 26-year-old Tsukiyama Rei was found murdered last night. According to Japanese police, she was shot in the head with a Walther PK380. Due to the killing style and gun type, she was hypothesized to be killed by the serial killer known as Iemei. Iemei is still at large, and all that police know is that the killer is a single person, and female. Her identity is currently unknown. Thank you, and be safe."_

I laughed and turned off the TV. _After all this time they still can't figure out who I am… well, I haven't exactly left much evidence… eh._ I set the TV remote down on Light's desk. _Maybe I should start leaving more evidence at my murder sites… I have been pretty bored, lately._ I collapsed on Light's bed, facing the ceiling and putting my arms behind my head. _No, that would be reckless. Maybe leave them a message? Tease them a little? I don't know._

It's been a couple days since Light and I started working together. Since I really don't have anywhere to go, I've been staying at his house. In his room, of course. In the past, the luckiest I could've gotten to a roof under my head is staying in abandoned buildings and warehouses. I sighed.

"Well, I'll be studying so don't bother me, okay?"

That was Light's voice. Good, I didn't have jump out the window. If any of his family came in his room, cleaning or looking for something, I'd have to hide, either by hiding in the closet or jumping out the window. Light walked in, locking the door behind him, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Phew…"

I looked up. "Hey shithead."

I glared at me as he sat in his desk chair. "Hey smutbag."

I snickered. The littlest things bother Light. I found that out really early.

I sat up. "So… any news?"

He sighed. "Nothing that I know of."

I frowned and leaned back on the bed. "Damn. I was starting to get bored."

He turned his gaze away from me opened one of his desk drawers. He pulled the Death Note out of it. _It was here the whole time? Damn. I could've written down some names._

"Heh. Heh, heh…" he laughed lowly. _The fuck?_

"You seem to like it."

Light turned around quickly and saw a… _creature_. He fell out of his chair. My eyes widened slightly. _When the hell did… it come in?_

"AAARGH!" Light screamed.

I sat there, unfazed, smirking slightly in amusement at Light's reaction. _He looks like a dumbass. Light, I think you've reached your lowest moment._

"Why're you so surprised to see me? I'm Ryuk, the shingami who dropped that notebook," the shinigami, Ryuk, greeted, looking down at Light. "The way you were acting just now, I can tell you know it isn't just _any_ old notebook… right?"

"A… shinigami?" Light muttered.

He closed his eyes, probably thinking. "..." He looked at Ryuk seriously.

"A 'death god'..." He grabbed his desk chair, using it to lift himself up.

"I'm not surprised to see you, Ryuk," he said.

I pffted. "Light, you fell out of your chair and were scared shitless just looking at him."

Light glared at me. "How were you so calm during that?"

I shrugged, leaning back on the bed's headboard. "I figured since there was a Death Note, there had to be a shinigami, so I thought one was gonna come eventually. And I've seen some shit, so I don't get scared or freaked out that often."

Light kept his glare on me for a moment before turning back to Ryuk. "In fact… I've been waiting for you…"

An angry tick mark appeared on the side of my head.

"Really," Ryuk said, sounding more like a statement instead of a question, surprised.

"Gee, a personal visit from a shinigami…" Light said with a smile. "Very kind of you…"

Light reached for the Death Note, which was laying on his desk. "Not that I doubted this was a 'death god's notebook,' but… seeing things with my own eyes like this lets me act with greater certainty."

He opened it, flipping through it a little. "Plus, there're some things I want to ask you…"

He opened it to a page with a lot of names written down, showing it to Ryuk. Ryuk looked at it surprised. I watched the exchange silently. _This is pretty amusing…_

Ryuk held it, looking through the pages of names that Light and I had written down. "Hee hee... wow, this is amazing. Gotta say, _I'm_ the one who's surprised. I've heard of Death Notes getting down to the human world a few times before... but no one's ever done this many in just five days. Most people would be too scared."

"I'm ready for anything, Ryuk. I used the notebook, knowing it belonged to a shinigami... and now the shinigami's here," Light started. "What happens to me now...? You take my soul or something?"

I sighed. "Ryuk."

The shinigami turned to me. "Eh?"

"Do you want me to explain, or do you want me to do it?" I asked.

"So you're in this too?" he asked. I nodded. He shrugged. "Go ahead. It'll save me some time."

I got up, putting my hands in my jean pockets. I walked toward Light and put one of my hands on his shoulder. "Light, sweetheart, when you get a Death Note, you get to keep it. When a Death Note lands in the Human World from the Shinigami Realm or from a single shinigami or multiple, it belongs to the Human World until a human finds it. Then it belongs to that human. If the human who finds the Death Note doesn't want it, they can either destroy it or give it to another human. If they decide to do that, however, they're memories of the Death Note are erased by the shinigami who once owned it," I explained.

Ryuk chuckled. "You know quite a bit about the Death Note."

I laughed, shrugging. "I once had a friend who had a Death Note. When he was finished with it, his shinigami was dumb enough to let me keep my memories of it."

"It's... mine..." Light muttered. _The fuck? It's ours, dumbass._

"Since, 'Ayano', was it?" Ryuk asked. I nodded. He opened up the window. "Since Ayano explained pretty much everything, I guess I don't really have anything else to do here."

He put his foot on the ledge. "Oh, and..."

He jumped out the window, spreading his wings, much to Light's surprise.

Ryuk perched on an electricity post. "Since you both used what was _my_ notebook, you're the only ones who can see me. Nobody else can hear me either, of course. The Death Note... is the bond between Light and Ayano the humans and Ryuk the shinigami."

 _A bond..._

"...The bond..." Light muttered, reading my thoughts.

Ryuk flew back over to the window.

"So there really is no price to pay using the Death Note?" Light asked.

I inwardly sighed. _Light, for the love of god..._

"...Well, not really..." Ryuk answered, seeming as if he was also frustrated with Light's questions. "But there is the terror and torment that only humans who've used it will experience..."

 _I can see where Ryuk is getting at there. Keiichi lost his mind using the Death Note._

"And..." Ryuk continued. "When you die... I'll be the one writing your name down, but... don't think that any human who's used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell."

"That's all," I finished.

Light stared at him. I was just kicking the carpet, bored.

Ryuk just grinned at both of us.

Light started laughing. "...Heh, heh, heh..." _...The fuck?_

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk... you'll find that out after you die," Ryuk stated.

Light raised a finger. "O...okay, one more question." _Jesus Christ, Light._ "Why did you choose me?"

I sat on Light's bed, tired of standing. I was seriously considering answering Light's question, but Ryuk did it for me. "Hunh? _Hyuk hyuk!_ Don't flatter yourself. All I did was drop the notebook, that's all. You thought I _chose_ you? 'Cuz you're so smart or something? It just happened to land somewhere around here... and you just happened to pick it up. That's why I wrote the instructions in English—It's the most popular language in the world."

"Then why did you drop it?!" Light yelled. _Damn, Light, calm your tits._ "Don't tell me it was by mistake, after you went and wrote all the instructions."

"Why did I drop it...?" Ryuk wondered. "Because I was bored, that's why."

Light stared at him.

"It might be a weird thing for for a shinigami to say, but..." Ryuk started. "I just didn't feel like I was really alive... in actual fact, shinigami these days don't have a lot to. All they do is nap, or gamble. If they see you scribbling into your Death Note, they say 'What're you working so hard for?' and laugh at you. I'm in the shinigami's realm, so killing people in the human world isn't any fun. But if I write the names of shinigami into the book, they don't die. It's more fun to be here, is how I figured it."

Light and Ryuk stared at each other. _...What is with the staring...?_ Ryuk started flipping through the Death Note. "Gotta say, though, you both really wrote a lot of names in here."

I put a hand to my chest and smiled brightly. "Aw, you flatter me, Ryuk."

"...I was..." Light started. Ryuk looked at him in confusion. "Bored, too... of course, I didn't believe it at first... but that notebook has a power... that makes anybody want to try using it, at least once."

* * *

 _ **This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

Light had just finished telling Ryuk and I how he figured out that the Death Note was legit, for lack of a better word. I listened with curiosity, since Light didn't tell me this when we first started working together. I took another drag of my cigarette. At the moment, I was laying on the windowsill because Light didn't want his room smelling like smoke. _I don't get it, if I was his parents I would think he needs to smoke a couple blunts to get through the day._

"Okay," Ryuk said after Light was finished.

"I admit, it's been giving me bad dreams and I've hardly slept the last five days, I've lost ten pounds," Light said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," I said, taking another drag.

"Still," Light continued, "I'm on a mission here. So I've been... writing in the world's most brutal criminals. All the data I need is in my room. World News twenty-four hours a day on TV... plus everything on the Internet."

"But you only specified the cause of death for the guy who got hit by a truck, nobody else. How come?" Ryuk asked. "Can't be bothered?"

"If you don't specify the cause of death, they all die from a heart attack. That's the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk," Light said. Ryuk looked at him, confused.

I raised an eyebrow. "And why do you say that?"

"I've already covered the most vicious criminals. So now the level of atrocity is coming down," Light stated. "And every single one of them will die of a heart attack! Even a fool is going to notice that somebody is bumping off the bad guys. I'm going to make the whole world know I'm here... That somebody is passing righteous judgement on them! And then nobody will commit crimes anymore. The world will start to become a better place."

Ryuk stared at him.

"And, while people who obviously deserve to be punished are dying of heart attacks... I'll gradually be killing off immoral people who harass others, through illness and accidents. Even that will eventually be noticed by the idiot masses. They'll realize they'll die if they don't change their ways... I'll make this a world inhabited only by people I decide are good!"

"You do something like that, the only one left with a bad personality will be you..." Ryuk trailed off.

"What are you talking about, Ryuk?" Light asked. "I'm a serious, straight-A student... a model teenager."

I inwardly sighed. _Light, you may be every parent's dream, but you are nothing like teenagers these days..._

"And I..." Light turned around.

"...Will reign over a New World," he finished.

I chuckled lightly. _Oh, Light, you selfish bastard._

 _ **If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**_

* * *

 _ **You probably noticed that I skipped a couple parts of the first chapter. That's because I didn't really want to recite every single word of it, and because I'm lazy.**_

 ** _This took me two days to write. Hot diggity dayum._**

 ** _Imma take a nap now (even though it's only like 6:45 pm here but fuck it), so I'll see you bitches later._**


End file.
